xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Jean Granger Weasley
Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September, 19791) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Hermione grew up as a normal Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted intoHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite having the intelligence to be inRavenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, with a great possibility of having a photographic memory, and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Hallowe'en in 1991. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione played a crucial role in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets before falling victim to thebasilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber. She was recovered from her petrification under the care ofMadam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kissas well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione and Ron both decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts, as well as destroyingHufflepuff's Cup, a horcrux, using a basilisk fang found in the Chamber of secrets then opened by Ron imitating Harry saying "open" in Parseltongue. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son,Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James and their only daughter, Lily. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Homo Magi Category:Army of Light Category:Superheroes Category:Divas Category:MILFS Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Red Head Harem Category:Prodigy Category:Time Travelers Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Smelling